


Happy Alone Time

by JoshDuns11inchDick



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I wrote this for my droog, IT'S SHORT N SWEET, Jacking off to Josh's photo, Jenna is a FedEx worker, My first attempt at a fic?, Other, Teenage AU, Tyler wants to dom Josh, fleshlight, shes in it for like a second - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshDuns11inchDick/pseuds/JoshDuns11inchDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler finally gets a package he orders. AND USES IT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father for I have sinned.

Tyler was alone at home. He was normally alone on Saturdays, with his parents at work and his siblings at Saturday school, he had nothing better to do other than jack off and play MarioKart. He was getting pretty into MarioKart, yelling curses at the tv and slamming his fist down onto his knee angrily. He was about to rage and throw his controller down when the doorbell rang. Tyler grumbled to himself and answered the door, not caring if he was only wearing basketball shorts. A thin blonde FedEx worker stood outside, package in hand.

"Hello! Package for..." She paused for a moment to look down at her clipboard. "Tyler Joseph?" 

He nodded.

"Sign here please." She smiled and blushed a little, her eyes scanning up and down his body.

He signed the clipboard and took his package. 

"Have a nice day." She said.

He smiled in response then closed the door.

Tyler knew exactly what was in this package and boy was he glad it hadn't arrived when he wasn't there. He eagerly jogged to his room and plopped down onto his bed, tearing at the box. He pulled out the bubble wrap and revealed what he had ordered. It was a light pink fleshlight. He was skeptical about this purchase at first after all he could just use his hand like always, but lately he'd been feeling a little kinky. So he bought a fleshlight that was in the shape of a mouth. He stuck his finger in the entrance to get a feel of things and it was..well..fleshy. He retracted his finger and pulled out his phone scrolling through his camera roll and pulling up a picture of a cute teenage boy with pink hair. He smiled slightly, lips curling at the corners as he admired his face. He pulled his basketball shorts down a little and palmed himself through his boxers to make himself hard before picking up the fleshlight. Tyler shimmied out of his boxers impatiently, revealing his cock (it wasn't very thick around, but it was longer than average). He tested it by pressing the silicone lips on to his pink flushed tip and holy fuck, that minor contact itself was so good. Definitely way better than his hand. He pressed the toy down farther onto his dick, letting out a large gasp. He pushed it even further down until it met with the valley of his crotch, the spongy silicone completely surrounding his cock tightly. 

"Oh fuck" he groaned to himself.

He pulled back slowly, then slammed it back down. He began to pump at fast and steady pace. His breathing was heavy and his fluffy hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He threw his head back, mouth gaping open as his eyes fluttered shut. Deep and throaty grunts filled the room. He absentmindedly started to make minuscule thrusts against the fleshlight, meeting it in the middle every time he pumped down. His abdominal muscles flexed tightly with every thrust. He gripped his sheets so tight his knuckles turned white. 

"Fuck FUCK" He growled through grit teeth. "Fucking take it all." He quickened his pace.

Tyler cracked his wet eyes open to gaze down at the photo on his phone. 

"So good f-for d-daddy you little slut." 

His thrusts became sloppier, his grunts and groans became deeper, sometimes cracking at the end. The precum leaking from his tip acted as a lubricant making everything warm and slick, intensifying the heat rising in his stomach. He was growing closer by the second. He looked at the boy's lips, imagining it was his lips around his cock and not some rubber toy. The thought of his lips spread so sinfully around him set him over the edge. He arched his back, back muscles flexing, and let out a loud pornographic moan, releasing himself into the fleshlight. He rode out his orgasm until he pulled off the used toy, strings of sticky white sticking to his now limp overly sensitive dick. He fell back, dropping the fleshlight and picking up his phone, looking deep into the eyes of the young boy. His breathing slowed and he sighed with exhaustion. 

"Someday...someday I'll fuck you, Josh Dun." He murmured to himself as he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good, my droogs?


End file.
